Camp Shikon
by Sakura Tsubari
Summary: "Camp Shikon is in the middle of the woods. There are no cars, no decent cabins, and worst of all, NO RUNNING WATER. And the freakin' thing lasts two weeks. Two. Whole. Weeks." Kagome is sent to Camp Shikon. It's the worst thing that could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form. This is only going to be repeated once. **

**Hello! Sakura here. This is going to be a drabble story that might or might not be continued. I'm testing it out to see if y'all like it. Updates are possibly daily. Now, let's start!**

I wake up in the morning and the alarm is blaring. I stare blankly at the wall for a moment, then shoot out of bed.

_Shit, I almost forgot! _I mentally scream. This was "The Day". I quickly change into something decent (I sleep in a ratty t-shirt and sweat pants), and run down the stairs.

I hurriedly check that I have everything, and dash out to the car where my mom is waiting. I sigh. _Whew, made it. _

I buckle in and finger the locket around my neck, the one from a while ago, from that... I shake my head. That was over and done with.

_Then why do you still have the locket? _nags a voice in my head.

_Shut up, _I mentally reply. _Things are _done _between us. He's with _her _now._

_Whatever you say... _the voice replies, unbelieving.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" my mom asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, Mama!" I reply instantly. Of course, that's not true. I sigh. Things are over and done. Then the car starts and I'm on my way. On my way to Camp Shikon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here!**

Camp Shikon is an overnight camp. Now, I bet you're thinking, "Oh, cool, Kagome's going to an awesome camp!"

Well, you couldn't be more wrong. Camp Shikon is in the middle of the woods. There are no cars, no decent cabins, and worst of all, NO RUNNING WATER. And the freakin' thing lasts two weeks. Two. Whole. Weeks.

And you're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with zero civilization nearby. No cell service, either. Why was my mom sending me to this?

Apparently, to "Become one with nature", and to "Get away from the city". Like I care. But the worst thing about this camp was that HE was going. HE was going, my ex-boyfriend.

Don't get me wrong on this. It was _him_ who broke up with _me, _not the other way around. He apparently wanted to be with some other chick, Kikyo something-or-other.

It was all really sudden, too. He's all like "I don't like you anymore, Kagome. I'm breaking up with you." Well, that's fine with me, you two-timer! Although I feel like I'm kidding myself.

Turns out he had been together with Kikyo before our relationship had even started. I'm suprised Kikyo didn't break up with him too. Well, true love conquers all! I'm through with that guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think you know who the ex boyfriend is. XD**

I get out of the car. I'm not excited about seeing my ex, but I have cramps from sitting for so long.

I stand up, and get my suitcases (I have two because the camp is so long) out of the trunk of my mother's van. My mom gets out of the front seat and helps me carry them to a spot that says "Check in here".

A single man wearing a red t-shirt that says "Camp Shikon- Group Aramitama" on it hands my mother a pen, and she signs her name and checks a little red box next to "Higurashi, Kagome".

I am assigned Cabin D, the one farthest from the bathrooms and showers. I sigh in annoyance. Of course it's that one. My mother hands my back my stuff, hugs me and says goodbye, and gets in the car and drives away.

I'm left with the Camp Shikon counselor in the red shirt. "Just wait here!" he says, so enthusiastic it's cheesy. "You're the first to arrive, so just wait for the rest of Cabin D and you'll be good to go!"

"Ok," I say, already sick of this place. "Um, do you know who's in my cabin?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

"Who's in your cabin, eh?" He scans the list. "The girls in Cabin D are Kagura Kurainazo, Kikyo Kosui, Sango Hanaharu, and you, Miss Higurashi! At the end of camp you'll all be best friends!"

_Yeah right_, I think sarcastically. _Kikyo hates me. And that Kagura doesn't sound too nice either. Yep, I'm _sure _we'll all be best buddies at the end of camp! _Just then, a sleek black Mercedes pulls into the parking lot.

A woman about my age steps out of the passenger seat. She has heels, dark shades, and long, silky black hair worn down. It was _her. _Yep, Kikyo Kosui, the one who my ex left me for. I groan.

I step to the side so that she can sign in, but she ignores my gesture of kindness. Her mother appears at her side and signs her in, looking just as stuck up and glamorous.

_What does Inuyasha see in her? And why is she even at this camp? You'd think that a snobby rich girl like her would be at some resort or or a cruise all summer._

"Hey, Higurashi." Kikyo looks at me from behind her shades.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Inuyasha. He's _mine."_

"It's not like I wanted him in the first place."

"Hmph." An awkward silence commences.

**Kosui means "conniving", Kurainazo means something along the lines of "Dark mysteries" and Hanaharu is something like "Spring Flower"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Um, so you two are friends, right?" the counselor say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"NO!" Kikyo and I say simultaneously. Then she glares at me. I shrug. The counselor checks his list and says, "Miss Kosui, you'll be in Cabin D, along with Miss Higurashi and two other girls."

"I refuse to be in a cabin with this bitch!" she almost screams. _Spoiled brat. I'll bet she's used to getting what she wants. Too bad, sucker! _

"W-well, I'm s-sure we can make other arrangements..." the poor check-in man says, nervously.

"Thank you," Kikyo says sweetly. She kisses her mother on both cheeks and says, "Goodbye, Mama." Her mother gets back into the sleek Mercedes and drives away.

"Now, about the cabin arrangements."

"I'm afraid that there are no more available spaces in the Aramitama division."

"Well, I'm sure you can make one!" Kikyo says, her voice rising and becoming high-pitched.

"I-I'm afraid I can't."

"Then put me in another division! Like, Sakimitama or something!"

"S-Sakimitama is a boy's division..."

"Then, like, Kushimitama or Nigimitama!"

"K-Kushimitama is also b-boys and Nigimitama is for children with d-disabilites." The counselor looks thoroughly scared of Kikyo now.

"Fine, I'll stay with the bitch. But you better not get in my way!" she says angrily to me.

**Kikyo seems a bit OOC, doesn't she... Sorry, my fault.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_So, I guess I'm stuck with Kikyo now. Too bad for me. _

As the other campers arrive and check in, the rest of my cabin is assembled. Sango seems really nice, Kagura isn't very sociable and has a high opinion of herself, and I already know what Kikyo's like.

We are led to our cabin, which seems, like, a mile away from the bathrooms. The cabin isn't even a cabin. It's a freakin' _tent. _

It's like one of those safari things, not waterproof plastic and stuff, but canvas, with cots inside. Kikyo throws a fit, Kagura ignores us all, and Sango and I stand next to each other and drop our stuff.

We stare at each other for a moment and burst out laughing at the silliness of this all. It seems we're friends already. I pick up my stuff and walk into the tent.

The cots are rickety, made of rusty metal, and seem like they're gonna collapse at any moment. The matresses are, like, two inches thick, and made of plastic.

I roll my suitcase next to one and sit down, suprised that it holds my weight. Sango chooses the one next to me.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be stuck in this hellhole for the next two weeks!" I say to her, sighing exaggeratedly. We both giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After I spread out my stuff and locate a place to put my suitcase, I walk outside and inspect the area around our tent.

We are in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, and the path we walked on to get here is in front of the tent. I walk around the canvas, to the back.

There are a couple dull gray stones and clumps of scraggly grass dotted here and there. I cut through the knotted bark of the pine trees, the needles pricking me, but I want to explore.

After a few minutes, I come upon a secret little meadow, no larger than the size of our tent. There is a large, flat rock on the left, and the soft grasses brush my ankles as I walk.

The clearing is dotted with wildflowers, vibrant and alive in the height of their season. A little brook runs through the right side, entering the clearing through the trees, and leaving likewise.

I sit upon the rock. _At least this is one good thing about this camp. _I finger my locket. Memories stream back to me, and I try to push them away.

It doesn't work, obviously. My mind replays all the scenes in my head- the first time I kissed him, the heat of his body as he embraced me, the warmth of his breath on my neck.

I burst into tears. I hug my knees and sob, letting my mind empty the dam of kept-in feelings. I can't remember a time when I last cried like this.

The sky is darkening when I next look up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muhahaha! Two updates in one day!**

**Chapter 8**

My eyes now dry, I head back to the cabin. I decide not to tell anyone about the little meadow or my silly blubbering on the rock.

I might show Sango the meadow later, but definitely not now. When I get back to the cabin, everyone else is sleeping. I must have missed dinner. Not that I care, really.

A lot has happened today, so I lie on my bed and mull over the events of the first day at camp. I start to shiver in the cold of the tent, so I wrap up in my sleeping bag and bury my head in my pillow.

_That meadow may have its uses... It's the perfect writing spot! _

I love writing. It's my passion in life. Words seem to flow from my pen to the paper like cascades of prose that end up beautiful and descriptive.

My mom would always compliment me on my stories. Most of them were on silly things, like how my brother Sota took my favorite pillow, or my cat Buyo tripping and falling off the bed.

But even those little things have improved my writing greatly, and I have a diary that I write everything in. I mean _everything_.

From the day's events to my deepest secrets, I keep it under lock and key, away from my family's prying eyes.

As I continue to ponder today, I slowly fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My fitful dreams that night are strange and unnerving, with little rivers of tears teeming with tiny locket-fish.

Inuyasha sits on a rock in a meadow and tells me to go away, that he hates me, but when I leave he pleads for me to come back. Kikyo's voice telling me that Inuyasha is hers echos throughout the nightmare.

I wake up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding. I clutch my chest.

Quiet snores are the only noises it the tent, however, I don't appear to have wakened anyone.

I slowly put on a jacket, hunt through my bags for my worn journal and pen, then tiptoe out of the quiet tent. _Let's see if I can find the meadow again. _

I blunder through the pine trees, realizing that I should have brought my flashlight, but I continue anyway.

It seems to be some sporadic twist of fate that I happen to chance upon the small clearing again. It's dark out, but I manage to find the flat rock again.

_Oops... I can't write when there's no light! I should have gone back for the flashlight._ I hug my arms to my knees and sigh.

_Wait, what's that? _A little glimmer of golden light approaches the clearing. It grows larger, and I realize that it's a person with a flashlight.

"Um, who is that?" I call out warily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There's no reply. I call out again to the mysterious light. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" the voice replies, startled.

"Yes, it's Kagome. Who are _you_?"

"I'm Sango!" Oh, now I recognize the voice. Yep, it's definitely Sango. "How do you know about the meadow?" I ask as she approaches me.

"I've gone to camp here before."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It's true. Last year, I went exploring in the woods and discovered it. Although it had less grass." I laugh at that. Sango sits down next to me. "So, whatcha got there?" she asks curiously.

"My journal." I hug it closer to my chest.

"Cool! What do you write in it?"

"Practically everything." She laughs. I set the diary down on my lap and flip through the pages.

I'm not ready to show her anything personal yet, but I do decide that it'll be okay if I let her look at some of the random unimportant pieces in it.

I find the page. "Like, here I wrote about the time when my cat accidentally tripped while walking down the stairs."

"Aw, that's sad! Was your cat okay?"

"Yeah. He's so fat that he bounced the whole way down." We both break out in a mad fit of giggles when I show her the simple drawing next to the story. Buyo looks like a rubber ball with whiskers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heehee, early update!**

I continue to show Sango the silly stories and pictures. We're both laughing when I'm done. "So that's your little brother?" she asks, pointing to a crudely done picture of Sota. I nod. "I have a little brother, too. His name's Kohaku."

"I think there might have been a Kohaku Hanaharu in Sota's class once. Or was it his soccer team?"

"Kohaku plays soccer."

"Yeah, that must have been it," I reply. "Do you play any sports?"

"I'm on my school's fencing team."

"Lucky. I take archery lessons."

"Cool." Sango looks up at the stars. "The night sky is so pretty up here. Look, you can see the Big Dipper! And Orion!"

"Yeah, they're so beautiful. And looks, there's Polaris!" I point to the North Star that guides us at night.

Sango leans back on her hands, and looks up at the sky, sighing longingly. "I wonder what it would be like to walk among the stars..."

I nod, letting my gaze wander the heavens, watching the celestial bodies perform their ancient, ethereal dance that dates back to the dawn of time.

I remember watching these same stars, these same skies, with Inuyasha. My mind drifts back to the moment. I close my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is entirely a flashback.**

**Chapter 12**

_We lay on our backs, side by side, as Inuyasha points out the constellations to me. I scan the sky, and locate Perseus and Andromeda._

_ I point to them. "Look, there's the two lovers from that ancient myth! You know, the one who saved the other from the sea monster?"_

"_Oh yeah, I see them. Look, here's another." He directs my hand to a group of clustered stars, so bunched up it looks like one giant star. _

_"Those are the Pleiades. It's actually a bunch of stars closely clustered together, making it seem like one star." I nod, and let my hand relax, letting it drop to the ground._

_ I sigh, overwhelmed by the beauty of it all. "The night sky is so pretty." He nods, and puts his hands behind his head. _

_A single star blazes across the heavens. "Look, a shooting star!" I say, pointing to it. "Make a wish!" He closes his eyes, and so do I._

_ I fervently wish that this moment would last forever. I clasp his hand,, and he closes his hand around mine. _

_We look into each other's eyes, and he kisses me, full on the mouth. _

_I kiss him back, and the night is magical._


End file.
